Metallicar Prime
by silvercougarcub
Summary: Slightly AU - The Impala picked up a shard of the ALLSPARK and is quite adamant about her feelings on losing Sam   First fic, enjoy! R&R's are gold!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, it's characters, or canon; or Transformers' ! The plot's just a small twisted piece of my vast and DERANGED imagination! Slightly AU set after "Swan Song". Don't own any of the songs or lyrics just clipped parts as the Metallicar's voice. LOVED the way Bumblebee used his stereo to talk! Thanks, Asya, for sticking this in my messed-up head! ;D

* * *

It's WAY late and Dean Winchester'd had a rough day at the shop. Boss yelled at him for a co-worker's miscalculation. Band saw blade kicked back and nearly took his hand. And every carpenter's greatest annoyance, he smashed his thumb with a hammer!

'_Jesus was supposed to have been a carpenter, right? Well, what the Hell did __**he**__ say when that happened?', _Dean wondered ruefully when the howling curse raised eyebrows around the noisy building.

Yet still true to his former, and some may speculate, much missed life as a hunter, he silently checks the carefully laid out wards and sigils he hoped will keep that life from catching up to the present. Lisa and Ben had already turned in for the night, thankfully, leaving him to his nightly rounds in peace.

Starting in the rear of the house, he quietly slipped through the back door just long enough for the motion-sensor to register his presence and illuminate the entire yard.

'_Flood lights, check!'_, one item checked off the mental list.

Satisfied, Dean locked the door while gently toeing over the floor mat to be sure the symbol painted underneath was still intact.

'_Sigil, check!'_

He worked his way through the kitchen into the dining room seeing to it that windows were locked and sills were lined with salt.

'_Thank God Lisa never looks behind the curtains!'_

Heading along the walls of the living room, a distant rumble from the side of the house had Dean's head snapping around. Even in his grave, his heart would jump to the tune of that mechanical growl. Charging to the kitchen window, he yanked back the rooster covered linen shielding the garage beyond.

'_Anybody steals my _Baby_ and they're friggin' dead!', _he threatened, eyes scanning the dark for glints of chrome and glass. Knowing too well how the midnight paint camouflaged the body at night.

A car's headlights barreling down the road briefly etched out the beloved outline of the Impala. Sighing deeply, Dean pulled a hand down his face in relief. He took an extra minute to stare guiltily at the neglected classic, willing his heart to stop racing. He'd coasted her out tail first in neutral late into the afternoon with plans of washing her and turning over the motor. ONLY to make sure the engine hadn't seized, of course!

Heaven help him if Lisa caught wind of him _actually, _and this is Lisa for you, "driving that _**antique**_!" with a click of her tongue and disgusted eye roll. Hell! He felt supremely honored she allowed him to even keep his Baby in the garage. And DO NOT let Lis hear Dean call the car Baby… that's an even nastier can of worms!

"_What the hell, Dean! That __**CAR**__ is Baby and __**I'm**__ only Lis or Lisa!"_

"_What the hell, __**LIS! **__I've had that car longer than you, she's taken care of more of my needs than you … __**and**__, at least, __**she **__doesn't always __**BITCH**__!" _

'_And, no, the couch was NOT that hard, thank you very much!'_

Shaking his head, he sent the Impala out a silent apology, probably for the millionth time, through the glass and dark.

The cell phone had gone off unexpectedly and the afternoon went to pot.

_**RING **_Lisa: "Dean, can you pick up my dry cleaning?"

_**RING**_ Ben: "Hey, man, practice is over. Were you at?"

_**RING**_ Lisa: "Did you remember the bread and milk at the store earlier?"

_**RING**_ Sid: "Up for a round of golf tomorrow?"

_**RING**_ Lisa: "Sweetie, don't forget to get Ben after football practice!"

When Lisa had gotten home demanding **WHY** he'd stopped answering the damn thing, Dean had looked as innocent as a dog eating the Thanksgiving turkey.

"Sorry, Lis, I set it on the counter at the store and someone swiped it!", he tried, all the while trying very hard not to laugh, thinking of the contraption laying on the side of the road just outside of town.

He allowed himself a rare chuckle, letting the curtain fall back.

'_Might have been that '72 GTO down the road' , _rubbing the back of his neck, he returned to living room inspection. Seeing everything in place, he glanced out the front window for anything suspicious. A slight shiver ran Dean's spine, not from the sight of coal black eyes watching or a transparent figure gliding behind the neighbor's living room window, but at the sight of the piss-yellow pickup at the curb.

'_If you weren't useful for work, I'd drive ya to the nearest junk yard and crush ya myself! Friggin' Ford!', _the corners of his mouth turning down and nose wrinkling as the fabric got pulled closed.

Half way up the stairs to check on Ben and shuffle to bed himself, the music of an old motor growled again.

_**GGGGRRRR-RRROOOOMMMM**_

He shrugged with a grin without even looking back down the stairwell.

Dean looked through the crack in the door to see Ben peacefully tuckered out. As he was turning to leave, pulling the door behind him, the whirling of an engine and flash of headlights grabbed his attention. Swiftly creeping across the room so as not to wake the boy, he idled up to the window looking down on the driveway. Confusion then anger wrapped around Dean's heart as he helplessly watched his Baby back up on the blacktop toward the garage.

'_Oh-ho, __**NO**__! Some SOB's going to pay big for screwing with __**MY**__ girl!'_

Bare feet barely made a sound as he flew out of the bedroom, down the stairs two at a time, and hardly had enough time to unlock the backdoor before rushing to the Impala's side. Fists clenched and ready, not knowing what to expect, he dove at the now open passenger window.

"Whoever you are, dude, you are so DEAD!," Dean growled as he flung his torso into the car to swing at….

**NOTHING**

'_What the Hell? No way they had enough time to back in, park, AND take off before I got here!'_

Staring around the interior that was vibrating from the power of the still running motor, he 'humph' scratching his head. A quick inspection revealed nothing damaged or missing. The Impala was simply sitting in the driveway humming to herself as if it were normal to go for a late night ride… with NO DRIVER.

"What? Is there an evil green comet going overhead like in '_Maximum Overdrive'?," _Dean asked the night. Extracting himself from over the door frame, he took a couple steps back marveling at the black beauty purring in front of him. As if in answer, Baby's motor revved twice and a the gurgling of swiftly changing radio stations made him jump a foot. Wrapping his arms around his head, Dean stood dumbfounded and watched as the scan knob stopped spinning and the volume turn up to a whisper. Music and singing gently cooed to him:

_Drive my poor heart hazy  
Just a little bit  
A little while with you  
Come on baby, _

_Let's ride away in the rain_

As the volume cranked down to a dull thrum, her driver's door popped itself open with a creak. Dean shook his head in disbelief when the engine sputtered a few times sounding eerily like a giggle.

"No freaking WAY! I've seen boat loads of crazy, but this takes the cake!"

The Impala giggled again while the radio sought a reply.

_Crazy…_

_Crazy for feeling this way_

"Yeah, right?," he confirmed with a laugh, "Ah, man! I gotta be dreaming!"

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree_

A genuine laugh bubbled out of throat for the first in a long while. Stretching his arm out like he's trying to ward off the Devil, Dean slowly walked around the back of her. As he moved to put a hand on the widened door, he questioned her, "You know I love you more than anything? Well, no offense, except Sam. Right, Baby?"

The stereo static growled a moment till it settled on some thing appropriate.

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a hap-py fam-a-ly_

Unable to hold back the image of a big purple dinosaur be bopping behind the steering wheel, Dean patted her affectionately on the roof as he slid into driver's seat.

When he ran his finger tips over the dash, Baby choked down her idle. The deep throated purr from under the hood reminded Dean, for all the world, like a kitten getting scratched under the chin.

"Alright, sweetheart! Now that ya got me, where're we gonna go?_ ," _he murmured back.

_We're taking care of business_

_Uh-huh_

_Taking care of business_

_Alright_

Without another sound, the gear shifter dropped into 'drive' and Dean, trusting his girl, laid his hands in his lap. Smoothly, the gas pedal sank and the wheel turned expertly exiting the driveway.

The former hunter contently sat back and smiled out into the night. He was finally back in the only home he'd ever truly known. But watching the moon shine down on her sleek hood, the emptiness of the passenger seat started to weigh on him.

'_Damn it, Sammy! I wish you where here to see this!'_

Sensing the darkening mood in her cabin, Baby quietly questioned her master.

_Oh Sammy_

_My flap slappy clam ma'am_

_We've come_

_To take you home_

_But Sammy where are you_

_Sammy where are you_

"He's gone, Baby. And we can't get him back.", he whispered to her, biting his lip.

_Oh Sam_

_We've come to take you home_

_With your shining teeth of gold_

_And your soul you said you sold_

_We've come to take you there_

She turned down the volume for a few seconds, waiting for the part of the song she wanted to continue with.

_And your soul you said you sold_

_Into my little pocket_

_We put it all away_

_To save you up for another day_

Wiping away the tears that had escaped, Dean drew a heart wrenched sigh and turned to stare out the door window. Knowing better than to push him more, the Impala turn the knob all the way over until the stereo clicked off.

Car and owner drove silently through the silent night with only the steady rumble of her motor and the pounding of his heart to fill the void.

As the neighborhood turned to rural country side, Dean sat unaware, so drowning in his girl's worry for his brother, that he had failed to notice something else missing. Something missing as they'd pulled away from Lisa's.

The piss-yellow Ford pickup that was no longer at the curb.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Thanks to everybody who Fave'd it! Asya, Hope ya get a kick outta the trucks GREUSOME demise!

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or the song clips! Just for fun and friends! LOVE!

* * *

Dean Winchester couldn't remember the last time he'd slept that well. For the first time in… MONTHS, the dark oblivion that always eluded him finally settled his anguished mind. If only for a short time. No flashes of red lightning, screams of tortured souls. The triumphant, twisted note in a voice more familiar than even his own, _'I always told you this would happen in Detroit.' _, didn't replay in his ears, turning his slumbering form into a flinching, gasping mess. The peaceful void overpowered the great black hole that started with '_… Go live some normal apple pie life. Promise me, Dean! Promise!' _and swallowed him whole with a dark grey coat and blue blood stained plaid flapping in winds fanned by Hell fire. For once he didn't bolt from sleep because of an image of the gaping mouth of Hell grinning a blinding white light over the precious prize it had stolen from him.

On this night, a bleeding heart rested to the lullaby of humming tires on asphalt and the gentle rumble of a well-tuned motor. His shredded soul finding a sliver of peace in the crinkle of worn leather seats and a warm rattle of Lego blocks in a heating vent. On this night, Dean woke to his head bouncing off the ceiling instead of the all too familiar dry-throated scream of _'Saaaam!' _

Another knock to the cranium brought him back to reality. Grabbing instinctually at the twirling steering wheel, he envisioned his beloved car careening toward something hard and unmovable at the bottom of some random embankment. Clarity crept into Dean's mind as trees thinned onto an empty harvested corn field. Drifting carefully to a halt, the Impala's door popped open waiting patiently for the occupant to exit.

Obeying the silent order, Dean stepped out and away from the seemingly possessed vehicle before him.

Looking around the moonlit clearing, he tried to understand the Impala's reasoning.

"What the Hell're we doing here?" He turned back to her, arms spread imploringly.

Without replying, Baby backed up and turned about face. A low rumble escaped from deep in her engine block as headlights flared to high beam. There directly ahead of them, looking for all the world like the proverbial "_deer_ caught inheadlights", hunched Dean's work truck. As his eyes adjusted to the new brightness, he took in the sight of the muddy yellow body, deep newly made dents and scratches along the bed and the four dirty rims sitting on only an inch of now flattened rubber.

'_If I didn't know better, I could swear… damn it but it almost looks like it's trembling in terror!'_

"How on earth did you get out here?" dumbfounded, Dean started forward toward the disaster that was the Ford. He didn't make it more than a few steps before Baby squealed forward to block him with her front fender.

"**Did **_**you**_** bring the truck out here? What's this all about?" **He yelled, motioning at the cringing vehicle.

The unnerving sight before him slackened his reflexes to the point that, when the Impala switched on the radio to channel surf, he visibly jump several inches.

Dean's eyes widened in disbelief as the voice of a famous ring announcer's sing-song catch phrase blared from the speakers.

_Laaaadies and gentlemen!_

_Lllllleeeeeettttttt's get reeeeeeady to rummmmmble!_

_This yeeeeear's Wrestle Mania main event…_

Years of finely honed instincts lurched him back as Baby revved her motor into a growl even the most sinister of demons would have cowered from. Intuition threw his arms up to defend against an onslaught of grass and gravel as tires burned rubber - a pissed tiger preparing to pounce. And this beautiful monster of metallic muscle was setting sights on the already pitifully chastened truck.

"**Whoa! Whooaa! What the hell do ya think you're gonna do? Go all demolition derby on it?" **He screamed, reaching for a handle to … _Aw, damn it! I don't know! Yank the keys! Set the E-brake! _

Neither of which happened because of the sudden reversal of her wheels sending her back a few feet, well out of Dean's reach, all the while maintaining target.

Static switched to a commercial featuring a familiar voice to anyone who's ever seen _World's Dirtiest Jobs_.

_Zero down - Zero percent financing!_

_Compared to the competition!_

_NOTHING BEATS A CHEVY!_

And then the last thing Dean could ever imagine … _happened! _- and considering his former life, there was a BUTT LOAD of weird he could imagine!

The Impala started pulling and folding in on herself!

Joints, hinges, and bearings shifted positions with unearthly groans and whining. With each snap and click of parts falling into new places, Dean's heart jumped with a mixture of awe and horror he hadn't experienced since Sammy's swan dive. In a matter of minutes - _or perhaps a life-time but who's counting?_ - a 2 story wall of American ingenuity stood before him like something out of a **Marvel** - based movie!

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars_

She lifted a heavy arm, pointing at the truck.

_So they won't get your soul … or your fire_

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room … for the last time_

The Impala skipped forward a step, '_chest?'_ puffing out in an intimidating manner.

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping _

_I wish you'd do it __**again**_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_**HERE COMES THE NEXT CONTESTANT**_

"HOLY SHHH ….!" The former hunter slapped at his cheek trying desperately to assure himself this was only a dream. But nope! It stung alright!

Baby looked down at him, idle choking down to a deep laugh.

' _Now I finally get how ants feel under a magnifying glass on a sunny day!'_

Then, like a bolt of lightning, it stuck him!

"You're pissed off cause you thought … that…" he motioned at the Ford " was replacing you! Right?"

And who would have ever thought that a ¼ ton vehicular robot could look as dejected a kicked puppy?

" Aw, Baby! Damn it! Don't know you've always been my girl? Hell! Since, what…? I was a baby? C'mon? Not that truck … not any car can ever replace YOU!" Dean's heart clogged his throat as he grinded out "For Christ's sake … Me and Sammy, we …" Taking a bracing breath, "You're branded with our initials! Remember?"

Reaching to her side, Impala gently touched her back passenger door and nodded.

"Crap! The only reason I even got the damn thing was cause Lisa said…"

At the mention of the human female owner-stealer, Baby stepped back and crossed her arms with a growl.

"Oh-ho! So you got a hate on for Lis, too, huh?"

The towering ball of jealousy pointed at him as the engine groaned something unmistakenly like 'Uh-huh!'

"Yeah, well! Even I gotta admit. The apple pie life ain't as sweet as I always thought it'd be." He chuckled, shaking his head at his girl.

Looking over at the Ford, Dean weighed the pros and cons. The truck seemed to almost visibly shrink back with trepidation of his decision.

"I let you go ballistic on it… then what? How'll I explain to Lisa my classic car went Transformer on the truck and wiped a corn field with it's frame?"

Impala giggled, slamming a fist into palm to illustrate what she thought could be done about the woman.

"NO! You can NOT pound her! But … she wouldn't be the first woman I walked out on. And probably not the last!" He finished, scratching at his the back of his neck with a grin.

"Say I step out of the 'burbs, what're we going to do?" He asked.

This whole crazy night, _'Scratch that! Whole crazy LIFE!', _now left Dean unafraid when his baby knelt down, and more carefully than her size and strength should have allowed, placed the tip of a finger under his chin and gently lifted his face toward hers.

_Oh Sammy_

_My flap slappy clam ma'am_

_We've come_

_To take you home_

….

_We've come to take you home _

_With your shining teeth of gold_

_And your soul you said you sold_

…_._

_Into my little pocket_

_We put it all away_

_To save you up for another day_

A silent tear slid down his cheek, realizing he wasn't the only one missing his little brother.

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a hap-py fam-a-ly!_

"Yeah, Baby! We'll find a way to get Sammy home! And be a family again!" A proud owner grinned broadly as he patted the huge paw of his robotic car.

Nodding with renewed resolve, Dean waved a hand toward the already half crippled truck.

"Go ahead! Make it suffer like we have!" He laughed like a kid on Christmas as he strode over to lean against a nearby tree and watch the show!

Baby wasted no time in charging the Ford. A strong kick to the driver's door lifted it straight up into the air. As the vehicle peaked height and dead-weighted to the ground, Impala brought a fist down over the roof crushing the cab into the ground. Grabbing it by the front end and the bed, one sure move separated the truck into two sections. Still holding both halves, she turned and pointed at Dean as if to say _'This one's for you, hun!'. _Spreading her arms as far as she could, the Impala slammed both parts together effectively crushing the pickup like a soda can. Twisting and squeezing the pieces into a ball, she callously tossed it over a massive shoulder.

'_Like yesterday's trash tossed to the curd!', _he laughed to himself.

"Alrighty, Baby! Probably the best place to start would be Bobby. But first! You'll kinda stick out like a sore thumb. Any way you can … um… you know!" Dean fumbled, not wanting to anger or insult his girl.

Knowingly, she gave him a "thumbs-up" and, it seemed faster than the first time, she shifted easily back into his beloved '67 Chevy Impala 4-door hard top. With well-practiced ease, he slide in behind the wheel and pulled out one of their old cells from the glove compartment, astounded to find the battery only a little less than half dead. While Baby peeled out for the highway, Dean selected a contact and 'Send'.

"Hey ya, Bobby! Yeah! Damn good to hear your voice, too! Calling to let ya know I'm back in the game and see if you can help me with a hunt!"

"What am I going after?" He reached up and stroked his best girl's dash.

"My brother, Bobby! **We're** going to get Sammy back!" Giving Impala a loving pat, Dean sat back with a genuine smile at the purring and how the dusty cassette got pulled into the tape deck.

_No-ho stop signs, speed limits_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_No body's gonna mess me round_

_Have what I wanna … and what I chose_

_Playing in a rockin' band_

_Hey mama _

_Look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promised land_

_I'm on a highway to Hell_

_Highway to Hell_

_I'm on a highway to Hellllllllll!_

_WWWWOOOOOOOWWWWW_

_The End _


End file.
